This invention pertains to housings for electronic devices, and more particularly, to a molded housing for a radio receiver that includes printed circuit patterns directly disposed on the surface of the housing.
The typical prior art housing for an electronic device comprises a multiplicity of parts. These parts may be manufactured at different locations by different manufacturers using a variety of processes and materials. These parts are then shipped to a point of final assembly, assembled, tested and shipped to their next destination.
There are several disadvantages to the prior art housing. First, the large number of individual parts, and the variety of manufacturing processes and materials necessary to manufacture these parts elevates manufacturing costs. Since the parts must be assembled, and the assembly process is usually labor or machine intensive, final assembly represents a significant percentage of total manufacturing costs. The large number of individual parts also creates reliability, quality control and inventory problems.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous of a housing could be developed that reduced the total number of individual parts and processes necessary for its manufacture. The housing described below accomplishes this objective.